The Happy Appy Movie, Part 1
|season = 1 |number = 17 |airdate = 16/08/1999 |writer = (Unknown) |director = Freddrick Gorgote |previous = Hospital Doctor |next = The Happy Appy Movie, Part 2 |image = File:The_Happy_Appy_Movie.jpg|thumb]]}} Plot The movie started up with a different opening. The song playing was the opening song of “2001: A Space Odyssey”. The logo said, “Noggin Presents: The Happy Appy Movie.” The first scene of the movie had Happy in his long coat putting a bandage on a cut that was on a girl's arm. “Today I'm scared, Lily,” said Happy. Lily asked why, but Happy just said: “He is coming, and no one can stop him.” I wondered precisely who Happy mentioned was. Was it Forenzik? Seven other kids came running over, and in the background, police officers were running over to the playground where Happy and the kids were. For a couple of minutes, multiple policemen were yelling at Happy. Finally, the sheriff came out of a car and said “Stop in the name of the law! I know you have murdered Miranda, Tuck, and Gina!” Happy grabbed a random knife from his long coat and slit the sheriff's throat while laughing. In response, the cops took out their sidearms and shot Happy to death. His bullet-riddled body fell to the ground, while kids began to walk over and cry over him. The police left, knowing that they finally dealt with Happy. And then the movie just got outright bizarre. By that, I mean even more bizarre than real police thinking of a cartoon apple as a threat to society. Happy was suddenly revived and stood up. The kids ran away screaming. Happy took out another knife and started to chase Lily in a POV shot. After 30 seconds, Happy grabbed her and slashed her throat open. The rest of the kids ran away. Happy got in his van and drove after a little boy. As soon as I saw the boy, I recognized him as Danny from the Camp Aaah intro. Given his significance there, could Danny be the one who Happy was talking about earlier? Anyway, one of the girls yelled: “Danny, no!” Danny picked up a lit cigarette that fell from the sheriff's mouth, gets into the van, and burns Happy's face, leaving a black burn on his left cheek. Happy screams and Danny runs off. It cuts to Happy chasing Danny in his van. Danny opens the door again, climbs into the passenger seat, and tries to distract Happy. Eventually, Happy crashes the van into a tree, and Danny gets thrown out of the van. Happy climbs out of the van and picks a sharp stick off of the ground. It cuts to Danny, waking up and picking up Happy's dropped knife. After that, it cut to black. Errors Police, in reality, would not leave a body lying somewhere, even the body of a criminal. They would scoop it up and take it to the morgue. Category:Season 1 Category:Unaired Category:Episodes Category:Happy Appy (TV show)